La Vérité Doit être Dite
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Fin alternative à l'épisode "Les péchés d'un père" (S02, E08). Uther est tellement reconnaissant qu'il a fait de Merlin son valet. Attention : légère violence.


**Titre :_ La vérité doit être dite  
_**

**Titre original :_ Truth to be told  
_**

**Auteur : Misery1  
**

**Genre :Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : K+  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

« Mon Seigneur... ». Merlin inclina la tête, quand il réalisa que le Roi se tenait dans la chambre de Gaius.

« Je voulais te remercier en personne pour tes actes d'hier. Tu es un serviteur loyal pour Arthur. Je te suis très reconnaissant » dit le Roi à la hâte, en reposant le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir », répliqua Merlin sans regarder Uther.

« C'était plus que ça. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'as montré que tu es un fidèle allié dans la lutte contre la magie » dit Uther en souriant.

« Sire... » Merlin balbutia pendant qu'il continuait à regarder le plancher en bois.

« Par conséquent, tu sera récompensé. A partir de ce jour, tu seras mon serviteur. Tu as gagné l'honneur de servir le Roi. »

Merlin pâlit. Maladroitement, il chancela en arrière. « Mon... Mon Seigneur... Je ne sais pas quoi dire », marmonna-t-il confus.

« Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Je t'attend demain dans ma chambre. Je suppose que tu connais tous tes droits. »

Uther se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oui, Sire. Mais... quand est-il d'Arthur ? » réussit à dire Merlin. Son esprit était hors de course. Il ne voulait pas servir le Roi. Il voulait rester avec Arthur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, garçon. Il peut trouver lui-même un nouveau serviteur ». Cela dit, Uther partit.

Merlin se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas être le servant d'Uther. Uther déteste la magie plus que tout autre chose. Uther était de sang froid. Égoïste. Un menteur. Un traître. Il ne se soucie que de son propre intérêt. Il tuera Merlin sans hésitation, si jamais il découvrait à propos de son don. Et comment protégera-t-il Arthur si il n'était pas autorisé à quitter le Roi ?

Peut-être qu'il devrai parler à Arthur et lui demander si il pouvait persuader son père de le garder comme son serviteur.

Merlin soupira profondément. Cela avait été une mauvaise journée.

Il a encore une fois rejeté la part de lui qui le rendait spécial. Il avait menti à Arthur et lui-même, pour sauver celui qui était responsable de sa propre situation misérable.

Il avait à peine levé les yeux quand Gaius entra dans la pièce.

« Que te voulait le Roi ? » lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Il m'a remerciait de lui avoir sauvé à la vie... » répondit Merlin avec lassitude. « … et il m'a dit que dorénavant j'étais son servant. »

Gaius eut le souffle coupé. « Bien.. c'est... une surprise. »

« Gaius, je ne peux pas faire ça » murmura Merlin, serrant les poings.

Lentement, Gaius s'assit à côté de lui. « Je crains que tu n'ai pas le choix, Merlin. Si tu désobéis, le Roi t'arrêtera. Peut-être même qu'il te bannira de Camelot. »

« Mais Gaius... comment... je ne peux pas servir cette homme qui déteste ceux de mon genre. Que se passera-t-il s'il sait à propos de moi ? Et que se passera-t-il s'il arrive quelque chose à Arthur ? ». Merlin secoua la tête.

Doucement, Gaius tapota le genou de Merlin. « Il te faudra être prudent. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tout ira bien. »

XxXxX

Merlin était toujours très bouleversé quand il est allé voir Arthur.

« Merlin » l'accueillit Arthur. Le prince était assis sur son lit et ne semblait pas très heureux non plus.

« J'ai entendu parlé de ta promotion. Bravo » dit-il avec un sourire mais sa voix semblait tendue.

Merlin grinça des dents. « Je suis désolé, Sire. Vous... vous attendiez tellement de cette enchanteresse... et... »

Arthur bondit sue ses pieds. « Arrête ça Merlin. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de commencer à chercher un nouveau serviteur. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. » Il se dirigea vers le paravent et commença à se déshabiller.

« Hey ! J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux » objecta Merlin.

« Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup » a fait remarquer Arthur, jetant sa chemise en sueur à Merlin.

Rapidement, Merlin lui tendit sa chemise de nuit.

« Juste un conseil Merlin. Mon père est un homme strict. Il n'acceptera pas la moindre erreur. Garde la bouche fermée et fait juste tes corvées » dit Arthur, et Merlin détecta un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je vous ai survécu » répondit Merlin, laissant passer un rire incertain.

Arthur réapparaît et fourra son pantalon dans les bras de Merlin. « Je le pense Merlin. »

« Je le sais, Sire. Je serai prudent » dit Merlin et il sourit au prince.

« Bien. Tu peux partir, maintenant ». Baillant, Arthur retourna dans son lit et se glissa sous la couette.

« S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de vous Arthur » dit Merlin alors qu'il mit les vêtements d'Arthur dans le panier. Son nouveau serviteur pourra les laver.

Déconcerté, Arthur le regarda fixement. « Ne soit pas une telle fille Merlin. Tu pourras toujours me voir ». Arthur sourit.

Merlin abaissa ses épaules et quitta la chambre d'Arthur.

Bien qu'il ait les membres fatigués, il pouvait à peine trouver le sommeil. Merlin était nerveux. Que se passerait-il s'il faisait une erreur ?

XxXxX

Fatigué et tremblant, Merlin frappa à la porte qui le menait aux appartements d'Arthur.

« Entrez » dit le Roi.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Uther était assis à son bureau, bénéficiant d'un énorme petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour, mon Seigneur » dit Merlin en s'inclinant. Son estomac grogna.

« Tu dois changer les draps. Il y a un trou dans ma chemise. Mes bottes ont besoin d'être nettoyer et ces bougies sont trop minces » dit Uther sans lever les yeux.

« Oui, mon Seigneur » répondit Merlin, grinçant des dents. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, Merlin regarda autour de lui. La chambre d'Uther était d'un désordre.

Avec impatience, Uther prit une gorgée de son verre. « Qu'est-ce que tu attend, garçon ? Tu devra avoir fini au alentour de midi. Ta présence est requise dans la salle du trône. Lord Escalon mangera avec moi aujourd'hui.

« Oui, mon Seigneur » marmonna Merlin et il retourna son attention sur le lit défait.

Après avoir enfin trouvé quelques bougies qui semblaient convenir aux chandeliers d'Uther, il se précipita vers la salle du trône où le Roi et un vieil homme avec un gros nez et une barbe sombre étaient assis.

Une servante lui donna une cruche remplit de vin rouge et partit. Merlin savait quoi faire, il a déjà aidé à servir ces repas régulièrement.

Pendant que les nobles étaient bousculés de quantités malsaines de nourriture, il devait rester presque invisible.

Après le déjeuner, Uther congédia Merlin et il se hâta de retourner voir Gaius qui le garda occupé jusqu'en début de soirée.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre d'Uther, Merlin pouvait à peine garder ses yeux ouverts. Il réprima un bâillement alors qu'il aidait le Roi à se déshabiller et à s'installer pour la nuit.

Alors qu'Arthur lui aurait au moins parlé, Uther lui a seulement lancé des ordres.

« Tu peux partir », dit-il enfin, après que Merlin ait soufflé la plupart des bougies. « Et n'oublie pas de vider le pot de chambre. »

« Mon... Seigneur » soupira Merlin et il se pencha pour ramasser le pot. Pendant qu'il se dirigea ver la porte, il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et tomba. Dans un bruit métallique et sourd, la pot de chambre heurta le sol, vidant son contenu partout : sur Merlin et sur le sol.

Uther sauta de son lit dans un mouvement rapide. Il regarda la scène comme si il était prêt à attaquer un ennemi quelconque. En colère, il foudroya du regard Merlin, qui était assis au sol, étourdi sous le choc.

« Tu es un idiot », cria-t-il. « Nettoie ce désordre. Maintenant ! »

« Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur. Je suis vraiment désolé »balbutia Merlin.

Se hâtant, il se remit sur son pieds pour aller chercher un chiffon, mais le Roi le retint.

« Utilise ta propre chemise, garçon. »

« Sire ? » Merlin regarda Uther avec de grands yeux.

« Ta chemise. Maintenant. Et dépêche toi. J'ai besoin de sommeil » dit Uther de sa voix froide et déterminée.

« Oui, mon Seigneur » répondit Merlin. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant qu'il enlevait sa chemise et il commença à éponger le sol.

Épuisé et humilié, il chancela vers la chambre de Gaius. Le médecin de la cour était déjà endormi, mais il cligna des yeux quand Merlin traîna des pieds en passant à côté de son lit.

« C'est quoi cette odeur dégoûtante ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, s'asseyant lentement.

« Merlin, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Merlin ne réagit même pas. Il murmura un sort pour nettoyer sa chemise qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains tremblantes et disparut dans sa chambre.

Gaius reconsidéra le fait de requestionner Merlin, mais il était tard et il devait se lever tôt le matin.

Secouant sa tête, il se recoucha et s'endormit.

XxXxX

Quand Gaius se réveilla, Merlin était déjà partit.

Uther était d'humeur massacrante. Il avait accusé Merlin d'être un stupide serviteur qui pouvait être facilement remplacé.

Il a coupé se chevaliers qui lui faisait leurs rapport. Il a même crié sur Arthur qui lui avait demandé la permission d'aller chasser.

Merlin se força à faire un faible sourire sur ses lèvres quand Arthur le regarda.

Après qu'Arthur ait claqué la porte de la salle de conseil, Uther ordonna à Merlin de prendre et de ramener les documents dans sa chambre et de préparer de l'eau chaude pour un bain.

Rapidement, il rassembla les rouleaux de parchemins, les contrats et les cartes et suivit Uther.

Uther pointa un coffre ouvert, montrant du doigt à Merlin là où il devait entreposer les documents. Il essaya d'être vraiment prudent pendant qu'il les plaçait dans le coffre.

« Garçon, polit mon armure pendant que je prends mon bain » dit Uther.

« Oui, mon Seigneur »

Merlin s'inclina, se précipitant hors de la pièce pour obtenir de l'eau chaude.

« La température vous convient-elle, Sire ? » demanda-t-il quand Uther grimpa dans la baignoire.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler. Fais ce que je t'ai dis » lui aboya Uther, abaissant lentement son corps dans l'eau chaude.

Il poussa un soupir et ferma se yeux.

Merlin ravala une réplique et marcha sans faire de bruit vers la table pour nettoyer l'armure rudement utilisé d'Uther. C'était cabossé, endommagé, rouillé même et peu importe tout ce qu'il essayé, il pouvait à peine le rendre plus brillant.

« Serviteur ». Uther l'appela.

_Il y a quelques jours, j'avais un nom, _pensa Merlin amèrement. Pendant un moment, il envisageait d'utiliser la magie pour satisfaire le Roi en lui présentant une armure flambant neuf, mais c'était trop dangereux.

« Mon Seigneur ? » répondit Merlin, essayant de sourire.

« Donne moi ma serviette. Maintenant. »

« Oui, Sire. »

Il aida Uther à se changer avec de vêtements propres et mit ses bottes. Il était sur le point de vider la baignoire, quand Uther cria : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

le rythme cardiaque de Merlin accéléra. Uther avait découvert son armure rayé et le lorgna avec dégoût. « Ne peux tu pas voir toutes ses tâches ? C'est encore sale ! ». Laissant échapper un rugissement, Uther fit tomber son armure de sur la table.

« Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur » dit Merlin. Outre la gêne, il sentit sa colère monté en lui.

Soudainement, Uther le saisit. « Tu es totalement inutile ! » cracha-t-il, et avant que Merlin puisse réagir, il claqua son poing dans le visage de Merlin.

La douleur explosa dans sa tête. Uther lui donna un rude coup dans l'épaule de sorte qu'il chancela en arrière. Son dos rencontra la table et il tomba sur le sol, gémissant.

« Mon fils a été trop indulgent avec toi, mais je n'accepte pas les erreurs. »

Tenant sa tête, Merlin hocha la tête.

Uther grogna : « C'est ''Oui, mon Seigneur'', garçon ! ». Puis il donna un coup de pieds dans les côtes de Merlin.

Se mordant les lèvres, Merlin ravala son souffle de douleur et siffla : « Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« Tu vas nettoyer mon armure encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait. Et maintenant, ramasse le. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur » haleta Merlin alors qu'il lutta pour se mettre à genoux. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait des vertiges.

Il était tard dans la nuit, quand Uther lui dit enfin d'arrêter de polir l'armure.

« Tu peux partir maintenant » dit-il sans même regarder Merlin qui tremblait d'épuisement.

« Merci, mon Seigneur. Bonne nuit, mon Seigneur » marmonna Merlin, se levant doucement. Son corps entier était en douleur alors qu'il vacillait vers la porte.

Gaius ne se réveilla pas quand Merlin traversa la pièce et qu'il trébucha dans les escaliers.

Complètement épuisé, il tomba dans son lit. Il était déjà endormi quand sa tête frappa l'oreiller.

XxXxX

« Merlin ! Merlin, tu dois te réveiller ». Gaius l'appela.

Doucement Merlin gémit, ses yeux papillonnant. La lumière du soleil passait à travers sa fenêtre.

À la hâte, il se mit sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte.

« Merlin, le Roi est furieux. Tu es... ». Gaius se tut et regarda Merlin avec inquiétude. « Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

Soigneusement, Merlin palpa sa joue comme s'il avait oublié que Uther l'avait frappé.

« Rien » mentit-il. « J'ai couru contre une porte la nuit dernière. C'est de ma faute. J'étais juste maladroit ». Merlin essaya de sourire mais son visage lui faisait encore mal.

Gaius soupira. « Il faut que tu te dépêche. Le roi a besoin de toi. »

Merlin grimaça. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça me manquerais d'être le serviteur d'Arthur » dit-il.

Gaius ricana. « Uther ne peut pas être pire. Part maintenant. »

Ignorant la sensation de nausée logée dans son estomac, Merlin quitta Gaius. Il ne voulait pas retourner voir Uther.

Toujours dans sa chemise de nuit, Uther arpentait sa chambre, lorsque Merlin frappa à la porte et força la porte ouverte.

« Tu es en retard » le salua Uther. « Un Roi ne peut pas être en retard. J'ai beaucoup de responsabilité. Être en retard peut-être fatal. »

« Je sais Sire » répondit Merlin. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentit légèrement nauséeux.

« Oh, je ne pense pas que tu le saches, stupide garçon » dit Uther calmement.

Il marcha vers son bureau et tira la pognée lentement pour l'ouvrir.

« Je t'ai dit hier que je ne tolérais pas les erreurs. Tu pouvais avoir un bon cœur, mais tu as définitivement besoin de discipline. Tes parents ont fait un mauvais travail en t'élevant. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il t'ont envoyés loin » dit Uther en saisissant quelque chose dans l'armoire.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de parlé de ma mère comme ça » siffla Merlin, s'avançant d'un pas.

Uther se raidit. « Comment oses-tu garçon ? » cria-t-il en colère.

Merlin serra ses poings. « Sire, je sais ce que vous avez fait... à votre fils... »

Uther se retourna, le regarda avec ses yeux sombres remplis de haine. Maintenant Merlin pouvait voir ce qu'il cherché dans l'armoire. Il tenait un petit fouet dans ses mains.

« Ferme ta bouche dégoûtante » cracha-t-il en levant son bras.

« Vous pensez être mieux, parce que vous êtes un noble mais vous ne l'êtes pas » dit Merlin, quand Uther balança le fouet.

« Ne pas... » Uther haleta. Il était en sueur, les joues complètement rouge.

Le fouet rencontra durement l'épaule de Merlin, tranchant la peau à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise.

Merlin se décala vers l'arrière, essayant d'atteindre la porte.

Uther fendit encore le fouet dans l'air, frappant la poitrine et les cuisses de Merlin.

Merlin tomba, tentant toujours de ramper vers la porte.

Il savait qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie s'il perdait son sang-froid. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se passer. Uther était furieux. Il abattait le fouet encore et encore. Le claquement résonna aux oreilles de Merlin comme le fouet avait déchiré ses vêtements, mordant sa chair. Sa magie bouillit sous sa peau, le suppliant de la laisser sortir.

La douleur chaude à blanc ravagea son corps. Aveuglément, il sentit la poignée de la porte, fléchissant violemment alors que le fouet s'enroula de lui même autour de son poignet comme un serpent brûlant. Il tira violemment la porte ouverte et se traîna lui même dans le couloir. Il faillit entrer en collision avec un chevalier qui était sur le point de frapper à la porte d'Uther.

Le chevalier le regarda avec surprise mais ne dit rien.

Merlin, qui respirait avec difficulté, se mit en position debout. S'appuyant sur le mure pour se soutenir, il chancela loin, espérant qu'Uther serait assez distrait pour venir après lui.

Il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Gaius. C'était trop embarrassant. Merlin avait trop honte de lui même d'avoir été battu comme un animal buté.

Il avait franchi la ligne.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé sa bouche fermée ?

Il se sentait stupide. Peut-être qu'il était un idiot après tout.

À Ealdor, il s'était régulièrement mit dans le pétrin parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'adapter.

Peut-être qu'Uther avait raison et qu'il était un imbécile mal-élevé.

Comment doit-il accomplir son destin, quand il a tout foiré ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il se pressa contre le mur froid. Il regarda son poignet. Le sang suintait de la petite coupure.

XxXxX

« Merlin, que fais-tu ici ? » dit une voix très familière. Arthur.

Merlin soupira.

« Joues-tu à cache-cache ? ». Arthur se tut alors qu'il découvre les vêtements déchirés et le gros hématome sur son visage.

Lentement, il se pencha vers lui. « Merlin, qui as fait ça ? »

Merlin secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres fermement. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, le trahissant.

« Tu as besoin de voir Gaius » dit Arthur et il saisit son bras.

« Non ! » dit Merlin d'une voix étouffée. « S'il vous plaît, Arthur. »

Confus, Arthur haussa ses sourcils. « Tu es vraiment un idiot Merlin. »

À la surprise d'Arthur, Merlin ne s'opposa pas. « Vous avez raison » dit-il de sa voix rauque et fragile.

« Je suis stupide. »

Merlin mit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête entre eux. Des sanglots étouffés s'échappaient de ses lèvres et tout son corps trembla comme s'il essayait de les cacher.

« Merlin » dit doucement Arthur, en caressant doucement ses épaules. « Lèves toi. »

« Non... » dit Merlin d'une voix rauque.

« Lèves toi » répéta Arthur, ignorant la faible protestation de Merlin. « Je ne veux pas te porter. Nous allons dans mes appartements. »

Lentement, Merlin leva les yeux. Son visage était livide, les yeux rougis.

« Arthur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » dit-il.

« Tu es blessé, Merlin. Et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé » répondit Arthur, saisissant le bras de Merlin et le tirant à ses pieds.

Pendant un moment, Merlin s'appuya lourdement Arthur, attendant que sa tête ait cessé de tourner. Puis il redressa les épaules.

« Depuis quand vous vous souciez de moi ? » fit-il remarquer entre deux respirations chancelantes.

« Je ne m'en soucie pas » sourit Arthur. « Mais si il y a un intrus dans Camelot, je dois le trouver. »

Fatigué, Merlin se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Camelot n'est pas en danger. »

« Alors qui a fait ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire » dit Merlin obstinément.

Arthur l'étudia. « Est-ce un des chevaliers ? Quelques fois ils aiment faire des tours... »

« Non ! » cria rapidement Merlin.

« Tu es un emmerdeur, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » dit Arthur tirant sur le bras d'Arthur.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Merlin quand Arthur le conduisit à sa chambre.

« Assied toi » dit-il. Soulagé, Merlin s'écroula sur la chaise. Les zébrures brûlaient et et piquaient. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur sa jambe. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi malheureux de toute sa vie.

Soupirant, ses yeux commença à se ferma.

« Ça peut faire un peu mal » dit Arthur, faisant sursauter Merlin alors qu'il pressait quelque chose de froid sur la coupure sur sa main. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ceci » dit-il en serrant les dents.

Arthur, qui étaient soigneusement en train de nettoyer la plaie, le regarda. « Tu es un chieur, Merlin. Nous devons t'enlever ces vêtements. »

« Quoi... Non ! » Merlin sursauta violemment.

« Quelqu'un t'as fouetté, Merlin. Je peux le voir que... et je... je sais comment on se sent » dit Arthur calmement.

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargissent. « Votre... votre père... a... » balbutia-t-il.

Arthur le regarda quand il réalisa ce que Merlin avait dit. « Mon père t'a fait ça ? Pourquoi Merlin ? Je t'avais dis de faire profil bas. »

« J'ai essayé... » marmonna Merlin. « J'ai essayé et j'ai échoué. »

Fermant les yeux, Arthur prit une profonde inspiration. « Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Enlève ta chemise. Quelqu'un a besoin de jeter un œil à tes blessures. »

« Et ce quelqu'un est vous ? » gémit Merlin.

« Ferme là et déshabille toi. »

Lentement, Merlin commença à se déshabiller, grimaçant de douleur alors que son corps révélait des zébrures rouges ardentes qui se démarquaient nettement de sa peau pâle.

Arthur l'étudia avec les yeux plissés. « Ça n'a pas trop l'air mauvais », dit-il enfin. « Ils guériront bien vite. Il y juste une coupure plus profonde sur ta cuisse. »

Avant que Merlin puisse réagir, Arthur se pencha et essuya doucement le saignement avec le chiffon.

Merlin se tortilla. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Arthur sur sa peau.

Puis Arthur prit un chiffon propre, le mouilla et le parcourut sur le corps de Merlin, essayant d'apaiser sa peau irritée. Merlin essaya de se relaxer.

« Merci » dit-il doucement après qu'Arthur ait fini de la soigner et de se lava les mains.

« Tu sais où sont mes chemises. Prends en une et mets la » dit Arthur sans le regarder.

Hâtivement, Merlin retira son pantalon et vacilla vers le tiroir d'Arthur. Ses mains tremblaient, quand il glissa la chemise par dessus sa tête.

« Je vais mieux maintenant » dit-il. Une nouvelle vague de vertige l'envahit et il laissa échapper un gémissement, se tenant la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre » déclara Arthur et il pointa la chaise.

« Assieds toi, avant de t'évanouir. Je ne vais pas te chercher dans tout l'étage.

Soupirant, Merlin retourna sur la chaise.

Arthur lui donna un gobelet remplit d'eau. « Voilà. »

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que ce que Merlin ait prit une gorgée. « Et maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Merlin secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas Arthur. C'est de ma faute, et votre père m'a puni. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Je te connais Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Il... » Merlin hésita. « Il a insulté ma mère. »

Arthur grimaça. « Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Ta mère est vraiment une personne charmante. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Uther s'en soucie » répondit Merlin.

« Je ne comprends pas » continua Merlin ? « À peine quelques jours plus tôt, il m'a dit aimer ma mère et qu'il n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal... »

« Vous êtes son fils, Arthur. Je ne suis qu'un simple serviteur ». Épuisé, Merlin pencha sa tête en arrière.

« Parfois, j'aimerais ne pas l'être. Nous n'avons jamais eu une bonne relation. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de me préparer pour quand je deviendrai roi. Et quand je n'obéissait pas, il se mettait en colère... ». La voix d'Arthur s'éteignit vers la fin de sa phrase.

« Il... vous battait ? ». Merlin resta bouche bée devant Arthur.

Souriant tristement, Arthur passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Il me frappait, me jetait dans les donjons, m'affamait, me fouettait. Il disait que je devais lui être reconnaissant. Je n'aie jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais maintenant... »

Merlin hocha la tête, se décalant inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

Les mensonges qu'il avait dit à Arthur sur la mort de sa mère lui fit plus de mal que les coups de fouet.

« J'ai survécu et ma mère est morte. Je suis chanceux, je suppose » dit calmement Arthur.

Se mordant la lèvres du bas, Merlin réfléchit. Arthur avait le droit de connaître la vérité.

« Je vous ai menti » chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

Un lueur perplexe traversa les yeux d'Arthur. « À propos de quoi ? »

Inspirant profondément, Merlin dit : « À propos de ce que votre mère vous avez dit. Elle avait dit la vérité. »

Comme Arthur ne répondait pas, Merlin souleva avec précaution sa tête vers lui. « Arthur ? »

Le regard d'Arthur était vide et il avait légèrement pâli.

Tout d'un coup, il bondit sur ses pieds, saisit Merlin à la gorge et le suspendit dans les airs. « Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi m'as tu fais ça ? »

Les bras de Merlin se débattirent impuissant quand Arthur le secoua.

« Vous... » dit Merlin d'une voix rauque. « … auriez tué votre père. »

Le fusillant du regard, Arthur le repoussa en arrière. Merlin trébucha, manquant de peu la chaise.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand son dos cogna le dos de la chaise.

« Hors de ma vue » siffla Arthur.

« Arthur, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous vous sentez trahi... mais c'est votre père... »

« Tu ne sais rien, Merlin » le coupa durement Arthur, ses yeux brillants de colère. « Maintenant, sort. »

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui quand il se leva. « Promets moi que tu ne feras pas quelque chose de stupide » dit-il.

Arthur ne le regarda même pas.

XxXxX

Merlin rebroussa chemin vers sa chambre. Il se sentait étourdi. La douleur avait légèrement diminué, les marques de fouet faisaient doublement mal. Il ne s'était jamais senti si seul. Il avait trahi la confiance d'Arthur. Il lui avait menti. Mensonges. Tout ce qu'il faisait était constitué de mensonges. Sa vie entière était construit sur un énorme mensonge.

Uther avait eu raison de le punir. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une saleté puante. Avait-il vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait s'intégrer ? Il sera toujours différent. Il n'y avait personne qui était comme lui.

Heureusement, Gaius était toujours dehors pour le traitement de ses patients.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère l'avait envoyé ici ? Il ne vaut rien. Il était inutile.

Destin stupide.

Il ne pouvait pas l'accomplir.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur son matelas, pleurant dans son sommeil agité.

XxXxX

« Merlin, si cela devient une habitude » Gaius le tira de son sommeil, avant qu'il ne vit son apprenti qui portait toujours ses vêtements et ses bottes. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Rien » mentit Merlin, ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Il s'assit lentement, essayant de ne pas grimacer de douleur.

« Le roi veut te voir » dit Gaius, le regardant toujours avec inquiétude.

Le cœur de Merlin rata un battement. Cela ne veut rien dire de bon. « Je... je serai là dans un moment » répondit-il.

Après que Merlin se soit changé avec une de ses chemises et d'une nouvelle paire de culottes, il frappa à la porte du roi.

Arthur se tenait debout à côté de son père. Il semblait comme si il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, non plus. Ses lèvres étaient serrées fermement. Une de ses mains posée sur sa hanche, les doigts effleurant la garde de son épée.

« Mon Seigneur » dit Merlin d'une voix rauque, s'inclinant devant le roi, ravalant un gémissement.

« Tu es une écume inutile de la société » cracha Uther et Arthur resserra son emprise sur son épée.

« Je devrai te jeter aux donjons. Mon fils a toutefois insisté sur ton traitement, lui-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si friand avec toi ». Uther lança un regard tremblant à Arthur qui était légèrement détendu. « Tu sera donc réintégré en tant que serviteur du Prince Arthur. »

« Merci, mon Seigneur ». Encore une fois, Merlin s'inclina devant lui, ignorant la douleur lancinante.

Il avait à peine quitté la chambre que quelqu'un l'attrapa, le plaquant contre le mur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

Son souffle fut coupé alors qu'il regarda Arthur qui avait un regard de faucon braqué sur lui.

« Je devrai t'enfermer moi même, idiot » ricana-t-il.

Puis sa voix s'adoucit. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Un éclat de surprise traversa les yeux de Merlin. « Endolori... stupide... Arthur, je suis désolé. »

« Je sais » dit Arthur, en lâchant finalement sa prise sur lui. « Viens. »

Arthur déboucla sa ceinture, jeta l'épée sur la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

« Merci, Sire » dit rapidement Merlin, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Tu avais raison, cependant » déclara Arthur. « J'aurai tué mon père de sang-froid. »

Hésitant, Merlin fit un pas ferme. « Votre père ne voulait pas la mort de votre mère » dit-il, entrelaçant nerveusement ses doigts.

« Il a utilisé la magie, Merlin. Il l'a utilisé... et maintenant il les traque comme des animaux » dit Arthur, grimaçant légèrement. « Il a fait une erreur, et laissait -Dieu sait combien- des innocents souffrir. Il a toujours parlé d'honneur et de sincérité. Il m'a apprit à m'en tenir à ma parole. Et puis,... ». Arthur se fit silencieux, serrant les poings de frustrations.

« Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait fait ça, et je suis désolé de vous avoir menti » dit Merlin calmement.

« Que dois-je faire Merlin ? » demanda Arthur, le regardant. « Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de lui pardonner. »

« Arthur » Merlin se racla la gorge. « S'il vous plaît, ne... n'oubliez pas que la magie peut-être utilisé pour le bien. Juste n'oubliez pas que vous... êtes naît grâce à la magie. »

Déconcerté, Arthur l'étudia. Les joues de Merlin rougirent.

« Parfois, tu m'étonneras » dit-il.

« Je dis juste qu'un jour, vous serez un grand roi juste. Peu importe ce qu'Uther vous a fait, peu importe la façon dont il vous a traité, vous n'êtes pas comme lui. »

« Est-ce que tu essayes d'être sage, Merlin ? ». Confus, Arthur haussa les sourcils.

Merlin sourit faiblement. « Avez vous besoin d'autre chose, Sire ? »

Souriant, Arthur répondit : « Mes vêtements ont besoin d'être lavés, mon armure polie, ma chambre nettoyée... »

Grimaçant, Merlin laissa échapper un long soupir.

Arthur rit. « Tu devrai être reconnaissant. Arrête de te plaindre et commence. »

« Oui, Sire » dit Merlin.

Quand il se pencha pour ramasser le linge sale, Arthur l'arrêta. « Oh, et Merlin, je suis content que tu m'aies dit la vérité. J'ai confiance en toi, tu le sais ? »

« Je voulais seulement vous protéger, Arthur » dit Merlin, incurvant ses lèvres pour lui sourire.

FIN


End file.
